


If I Were an Alchemist and You Were a Lady

by SonjaJade



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 01:06:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10451568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonjaJade/pseuds/SonjaJade
Summary: The rural countryside was no urban landscape.





	

**Author's Note:**

> FMA Fic Contest prompt: Lost

Roy plopped down on a fallen log, wiping the sweat from his brow. He couldn’t believe he’d gotten so turned around! He knew they were heading east- they were following the sun. He figured if they kept going that way, eventually they’d pick up the main road, but so far he’d only managed to get them further into the underbrush and now the sun was setting. That’s what he got for trying to spend time with her alone under the guise of studying the principle of “The All is One and the One is All” as it occurs naturally in the outside world.  
  
“I’m afraid I’m more at home in the streets of Central city than I am in the open wilderness, Miss Hawkeye,” he said glumly. “I’ve gotten us turned around and terribly lost- I’m sorry.”  
  
And it was then he heard her laugh for the first time. He looked up, startled at the soft chuckle she was offering to his ears.  
  
“Oh, Mr. Mustang,” she chortled, “we’ve gone in a big, wide circle around the property! We only have to follow that faint path there to get to the back porch!” She stuck her thin hand out to help him to his feet, beaming at him.  
  
Roy became lost again, then… lost in her eyes, so transformed and happy because of his silly mistake. She chuckled again and he swallowed, taking her hand. He liked her before but now he knew-  
  
He was in _love_.


End file.
